This invention relates to an apparatus for stool sample collection and particularly to a foldable, disposable stool sample collection device.
Because stool samples can often provide valuable information regarding the health of a patient, medical practitioners often require a patient to provide a stool sample for diagnostic and treatment purposes. Tests can be performed on the stool sample to indicate the presence of microorganisms such as parasites, bacteria, and viruses. Stool samples can also be examined for the presence of occult blood which can often be an indication of cancer. For these tests to be accurate, the stool sample should not be contaminated by urine or toilet water.
Methods for collecting stool samples often consist of having the patient provide the sample on a newspaper, in a cup, or on a piece of tissue. These methods, however, tend to be embarrassing, awkward, and distasteful.
Some devices specifically designed for the purpose of stool collection tend to be unnecessarily complicated in that they require the use of specially designed holders or support means. Other devices, because of the materials used or the construction of the device, tend to be expensive to produce. Still other devices are ineffective because they allow the mixing of urine or toilet water with the stool sample, are not sturdy enough to support the stool sample, or are not shaped in a manner designed to catch the stool and prevent it from escaping into the toilet bowl.
What is needed is an effective device which allows the patient to easily and comfortably collect a stool sample. Further, the device should be inexpensive to produce and require a minimum of assembly. Finally, the device should be designed for ease of shipment and storage.